50 Drabble Challenge
by midnightfox21
Summary: A challenge to make 50 drabbles of various pairngs that I enjoy and genres and ratings. Please enjoy:D
1. Swimming

**A/N: **I'm sure you're all wondering what the hell I'm doing writing more fics when I've haven't even finish my other ones but this look like so much fun I just had to try. Don't worry I'll finish the other two since Jealousy really is now finished, lol. I saw this challenge on another fellow writer's bio and I decided to take the 50 drabble challenge myself!I'm going to do ALL the pairings I love and also ones that I've never written before since my favs list is pretty short, lol. There will be repeats of pairings and there will most likely be my favs that will be repeated. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the first drabble :D

**Edit (10/8/11):** This has been revised thanks to my wonderful friend, Sparks! Lot's of hearts goes out to ya for beta'in, ma amie ^^

**Title:** Swimming

**Summary**: You can't remember how to swim? Then I'll show you.

**Genre:** I really don't know what to put this as…I'll let you decide, lol.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Darkshipping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I'd be one happy woman XD

* * *

><p><strong>Swimming<strong>

"Come on, Bakura. Let go of the ledge," Yami called over to Bakura who was clutching the edge of the indoor swimming pool.

"I'll let go when I'm damn good and ready!" the irritable and embarrassed thief shot back to a very amused Pharaoh.

"We will be here all night when that time comes," Yami said, swimming towards Bakura and trying not to burst out laughing at how said thief was clutching the edge of the pool for dear life.

"Shut up," Bakura replied curtly.

For once Yami decided to listen and waited for the thief to tell him when he was (finally) ready to start. He leaned back and floated on top the chlorine waters and tried to stay silent but soon grew bored after only five minutes had passed.

"Bakura?"

"_What?_"

"I'm not going to let you drown, you know."

"I should hope not…"

A short pause.

"Bakura," Yami repeated impatiently.

"_Alright already!_" Bakura shouted. "Get the hell over here."

Yami complied, chuckling under his breath as he came up behind Bakura. Slowly wrapping his arms around the pale, lithe body, Yami whispered softly into Bakura's ear, "Let go of the ledge, thief."

This time Bakura listened. He tentatively loosened his hands and brought them to his side all the while trying to keep his breathing even.

"Relax," Yami murmured. "I told you I'm not going to let you drown."

"And I told you to shut the fuck up," Bakura muttered, but made an effort to ease the rigidness from his body, and soon he had relaxed enough that he was now leaning against Yami.

_Well, that was relatively easy_, Yami thought as he placed a chaste kiss on the thief's neck. He thought it'd have taken longer but they were just getting started after all. "Now then, lay back on the water—don't worry I'm going to keep my hands under you so there is no need to look like that. Then I want you tread water. Got it?"

Bakura nodded and the ex-pharaoh gently lowered him down, making sure to keep his hands under him as he brought his body horizontal. "Move your legs and arms a little," he instructed.

Bakura did and they kept at it for several minutes until Bakura was able to float a bit on his own. At least the thief was a fast learner…but now Yami was going to test just how fast he could learn.

"Hey, Bakura," Yami asked, a mischievous tone coating into his voice.

Bakura immediately tensed at the playful tone. "Whatever it is that you're thinking, you better not do it," he warned.

"I just wanted to tell you something," Yami said, feigning innocence. "Did you know that when some people are in a do or die situation they are able to overcome their lack of ability in whatever it is that they were afraid to do in the first place?"

"I think I have…" said Bakura softly, staring up at the ceiling before his eyes snapped back to meet playful ruby eyes. "Don't you dare—"

Yami let go before Bakura had the chance to finish his (most likely) death threat. After much flailing of limbs and shouted curses, he watched as Bakura almost immediately sank to the depths of the pool below.

20 seconds past…35 seconds past….Still no tomb robber. Yami was about to go after him when, all of a sudden, he saw a shadow come into view on his left.

Bakura burst through the waters, coughing and spurting out water as Yami swam a safe distance away from him. Once Bakura recovered his breath he fixed the ex-pharaoh with a steely glare. "You fucking bastard! I can't believe you just did that, you_ fucking_ asshole!"

"It worked though, so why are you so angry?" Yami retorted.

"Why—? What if I had drowned? Stupid idiot, I just—" He stopped suddenly when Yami invaded his personal space. "What?" he asked warily.

"I told you I wouldn't let you drown," Yami whispered, his face mere inches away from Bakura's own, "and besides 'Kura, you and I both know that you know how to swim."

Bakura couldn't help the faint blush that crossed his face as he looked away.

"You just wanted to see me wet didn't you, thief?" Yami mused slyly.

"Shut the fuck up, Pharaoh."

**A/N:** Okies, so this wasn't much of a plot but it's a drabble and I think the point of them is to be short like 500 words…I don't think I understand the meaning of drabbles ^^;

Anywho, there will be more darkshipping drabbles in here and they will be a lot better than this, haha.

Please be kind and leave reviews :D Reviews make me a happy writer and keep my creative juices flowing like a waterfall, haha!


	2. Selfish

**A/N: **Oh, wow. I'm branching out a bit. I can't believe I am actually writing a dragonshipping fic (I think this is what Yami x Joey are called) especially since I don't even like the pairing, haha. Well, first time for everything…maybe writing these drabbles will turn me into a believer XD ….maybe, lol.

**Title:** Selfish

**Summary: **Sometimes he just couldn't help himself. It wasn't like he acted this way on purpose but sometimes…well, he just couldn't help himself. Maybe Kaiba and Bakura were rubbing off on him.

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** dragonshipping

* * *

><p><strong>Selfish<strong>

"You're being unreasonable, Jounouchi."

Said blond glared right back at his fuming boyfriend, standing his ground in front of the bedroom door just as stubbornly as the ex-pharaoh who was mere inches away from him. He knew Yami was right but, for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to move away from the door and end the same argument that they've had for nearly a month now. Yes, he was being unreasonable but he had a damn good reason to be—make that three.

"No, I'm not," said Jounouchi, crossing his arms. "If Marik, Malik, _and_ Bakura are going to be at Mai's party then I can't let you go. Especially when you're dressed like_ that_."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is wrong with the way I dress?"

"No offense, but your outfit just_ screams_ 'devour me, you know you want too.'" And he wasn't kidding.

His boyfriend was wearing a red sleeveless shirt that hug his body like a second skin, his well tone body easily showing through the thin fabric, and the pants he was wearing was black leather with a long strip of a crimson going down the sides of his pants that was decorated with studs as well. Fingerless red and black leather gloves adorned his hands along with a bit of golden jewelry here and there to enhance his already striking beauty.

He looked like he was begging to be toss on a bed and be mercilessly pounded into for at least half the night. In fact, the sight was enough to make his mouth water and his cock stir, and if Yami's outfit had that much of an effect on him then Jounouchi could just imagine what would happen at the party. Actually, no, he did not; which was why he was doing what he could to keep whatever that _could _happen didn't.

Jounouchi watched as his lover looked over himself, silently praying that Yami would change his mind about the whole thing. Then, he could have his boyfriend for himself and make better use of the body that the clothes were currently settled nicely on….

He was suddenly brought out of the perverted turn his thoughts were taking when he heard an aggravated huff from Yami. Judging from the look on his petite lover's face, he had just said something and was expecting an answer. "Huh? I didn't catch that."

"I figured as much," growled Yami, before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Look, Jou, you can't just keep me holed up in here! Do you really think so little of me that I would go out and cheat on you?"

"Ya know I don't, Yami," Jounouchi said, unfolding his arms. "It's just that…I don't want….I'm extremely stingy, alright? I don't want anybody looking at you the way I do, I don't want to share, and I really want you to be mine and nobody else. So, I guess that's pretty selfish and controlling of me—okay it really is but, ya know, sometimes I just can't help feeling this way."

"…That is pretty selfish of you," said Yami softly, taking a step closer so that their bodies were now touching. He looked up into warm brown eyes and a grin suddenly tugged his lips. "Now you know how I feel when Mai and your fangirls keep hovering around you. I don't like to share either…" He slowly ran a tanned hand up the blond's chest as Jounouchi wrapped an arm around his slim waist in returned. "Every time I see Mai or anyone else so much as touch you and want to claim you for myself and _only_ myself. So, I guess that makes us both selfish."

By now, Jounouchi was running his fingers through tri-colored hair and placing kisses along his neck. "So, then…"

Yami sighed. "Alright, just this once, but," he said added sternly, cutting off Jounouchi's victorious fist pump in the air, "we are not making this a habit. I expect you to get over this and give me the same amount of trust I give you, Jou."

"No prob there," Jounouchi said brightly as he hoisted a startled ex-spirit over his shoulder. "And I know the perfect way to make it up to you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Does anyone know why they call this a _dragon_ pairing? I mean why call Yami and Jou dragonshipping? And does anybody know who came up with the pairing names? I've wondered about that for awhile. If anyone knows please tell me :D

Btw, I think this wasn't too shabby for my first dragonshipping fic (well, a drabble really :D). Anyway, on to the next one (^o^)/


	3. Butterflies

**Title:** Butterflies

**Summary: **He wanted to give something special to her but he couldn't shake the uneasiness as he reached into his pocket. Dear Ra…don't let him pass out.

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** peachshipping

* * *

><p><strong>Butterflies<strong>

Yuugi fidgeted nervously as he and Anzu stood in front of her front door. His palms were slick with sweat from being tightly balled into fists; one in particular held a small rectangle box and, in case it hasn't dawned on you yet, was the reason his nervous level was at an all time high. He was surprised Anzu couldn't hear his heart practically trying to beat its way out of his chest, he was so damn nervous! And if that wasn't enough, he felt nauseous.

Saving the world was a hell of a lot easier than this.

"Um," began Anzu, looking down shyly, "I had a great time this evening, Yuugi."

Yuugi nodded, also looking down as he replied, "Uh, yeah, I did too…" _Awkward._

The petite teen chanced a look at his girlfriend for 3 months; Anzu looked stunning in a peach-colored dress and matching headband. He couldn't help but stare at how it hugged her in all the right places and the added pieces of jewelry around her neck and ears were a nice finish. But what he liked best was her choice of lipstick: a pale rosy stain that simmered whenever the light shone on it. He definitely had a hard time looking away after noticing that.

However, that wasn't as big as a problem than this was. Anzu was looking like she was ready to end the awkward silence and head inside. If he didn't do this soon he wouldn't get another opportunity for a long time; it was now or never.

"Um, Anzu," Yuugi said softly.

Anzu looked up at him expectedly and suddenly poor Yuugi lost the ability to speak properly.

"Ah, w-well—uh, you see…I—" Yuugi's faced began to color in a bright pink. _Oh, _come _on…._

He cleared his throat and tried again. "Um, well, Anzu…I've wanted to do something special for you and….Well, uh, what I'm trying to say is—" Yuugi pulled his left hand out of his pocket and held the black box in front of her.

"Happy birthday, Anzu," he finished lamely.

Surprised, Anzu took the box and opened it. "Ohmygawd!" she said, her face lightening up as she pulled out a beautiful charm bracelet. "Aww, Yuugi…"

"Um, I like to think that we make each other happy and though we've only been together for three months I was hoping you would—"

Yuugi was cut off as Anzu practically suffocated him from her tight hug and small pecks all over his face. "Oh, Yuugi, I love it soo much and you even got our names on it! Aww, you didn't have to do this."

He signed in relief as he returned the affection. "Sure I did; I'd would give you anything, Anzu. I'm glad you like it though."

Anzu released him and placed his hand in her own. "Do you want to come in and stay with me for awhile longer?"

"Of course!" Yuugi said, grinning.

Anzu smiled back as she unlocked her door and led the way inside.

_Oh, yeah,_ Yuugi thought as he closed the door. _This was _soo_ worth every yen._

Yami would be proud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I realized that my summaries are pretty weird, haha ^^; Ah, oh well…

Btw, I realized that I can't reply to my reviews and that makes me sad T_T A few weeks ago Kamiyashi had the same problem…but that was a few weeks ago. Well, anyway, I'm not ignoring the reviews, it's just that the system won't let me respond to them (punishment for being away for so long and not updating *sarcasm* haha). As soon as it's back up I'll reply back with swiftness (o^^o)

See ya soon!


	4. Taste

**A/N: ***gasps* RiverTear980! How did you know? …you're like—psychic….LOL!

**Title:** Taste

**Summary**: Bakura is forced to eat two types of flan from a not so innocent hikari.

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** tendershipping

* * *

><p><strong>Taste<strong>

_What. The. Hell?_

Bakura couldn't help himself as he stared at the two plates in front of him…or rather what was on his plates.

The "food" looked weird but that was probably because he had never seen anything like them before; On his left, "weird thing number 1" was a…sponge cake (that's what his hikari called it but Bakura didn't think it looked anything like a sponge) with fruit and cream. He wouldn't mind trying that but the dish on his right…._That_ one was a yellowish-brown color and had caramel on top; the strangeness of if reached all time high once Bakura felt the need to poke it with his fork and watched as it jiggled.

And his hikari had called them both flan.

He looked up at the person beside him. "You actually expect me to eat your cooking, Ryou?"

"Well, yeah," said Ryou, brightly. "I really need to know if it's good for Shizuka's party and getting another opinion would help."

"Wait, so you've already tried this?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And?"

"And it didn't taste that bad."

"So, why the hell are you making me eat this shit then if it tasted fine to you?"

Ryou face fell slightly. "'Kura-kun…"

Bakura immediately tensed. He knew that voice and it was one he tried to avoid hearing. The thief dreaded to hear that voice that was usually accompanied with a hurtful look in his hikari's eyes and— that scheming hikari knew it. Once Ryou used it to say the key words that ultimately made Bakura give in he knew he would be the victor in whatever argument or talk they had and, by Ra, when he used it against him it somehow always work.

"To think, my own dark, won't even give my creations a single taste after offering my humble house and food to him even after everything that—"

"_ALRIGHT!"_ Bakura shouted, grabbing his fork. "All taste the damn things just shut the fuck up already!"

Ryou smiled as he watched his dark take his first bite in the British flan. On the inside though, he was smirking as if he just succeeded in fooling a kid into give him his candy.

Damn, Bakura was rubbing off on him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Evil hikari! Haha, who says lights have to be pure? (Especially Ryou :D) I went through like 3 revisions of this and 3 title changes. It was originally was going to be called "Never Had It" where Ryou confronts Bakura about him supposedly having booze in his house. However, I didn't like it so I changed it to "Flan" where the two have an argument on how a British flan and the jiggly flan (I don't know the correct name for it) can't both be called flan since they look different but that sounded really dumb so, finally, we have this. I still wanted flan to be somewhere in the story so I had Ryou cook it and make Bakura try it out. Just thought y'all would like some background info :)

On another topic entirely: my reply thingy still isn't working (T-T) so I'll just reply to them here :D

**JollyBigSis (Chp.1): **Yay indeed :D and yeah, sometimes that's the only way people learn…and that seems to be the form that would work on Bakura so that's why I wrote that bit in :) And of course! Yami's definitely not one to be messed with! Anywho, I'm serving up some prideshipping and casteshipping for the next three drabbles. Care to have a bite? (LMAO!)

**RiverTears980 (Chp. 1): **Lol, that would be so funny and thanks so much for thinking my large pool version was funny :D

**Riv (Chp. 2): **Why thank you :3 However, I think that might be changing now, ahaha ^^; I blame Jou; he's had a funny way of making a believer out of me. Guess I'll make another one, then…

Btw, I had the same reaction when I thought that smexy outfit up XD

**Riv (Chp. 3): **Yeah, it is and I'm glad you gave me luck coz I need it, lol.

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Happy

**A/N: **Kudos goes out to Sparks (once again XD) for beta'in X3

**Title:** Happy

**Summary: **When Yami receives a birthday present from Kaiba it warms him to know that he was right all along about the character of Seto Kaiba.

**Genre**: Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** prideshipping

* * *

><p><strong>Happy<strong>

Yami couldn't help the broad smile that tugged at his lips as he slid into his seat across from a tall brunet, who was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee at their favorite booth at the Café Isobe. He could tell that Kaiba was blatantly trying to ignore him, but it didn't bother him; he knew it wasn't going to last long.

Mere moments past and, just as he predicted, Kaiba finally closed his paper, neatly folded it up, and gently placed it on the table before gracing him with eye contact.

"Alright, Yami, let's hear it," he said gruffly, pushing his glasses to the top of nose.

"Oh, calm down Kaiba," Yami said. "I'm not going to say anything bad just…it's times like these that make me happy to know that I was right about you."

"About me?" asked Kaiba, raising a brow.

"Yep. I'm really glad you trust me enough to show me this side of you— even though I knew you had it all along."

"…."

"No comment?" Yami asked with a slight smile.

"…Just don't take advantage of it," he murmured, looking outside the window. "You should be honored I even bothered becoming friends with you."

"You don't even have to worry about that," Yami asserted. "Oh, and, Kaiba?"

Kaiba glanced back over at him curiously. "Hm?"

"Thank you. For the breakfast present."

"Hn," he replied before turning his attention back to the people outside, his newspaper and coffee forgotten.

**A/N: ** _Aww! _Wow, did anybody's hearts beat a little faster when they imagined Kaiba wearing glasses? *raises hand*


	6. Karma

**Title:** Karma

**Summary: **Prince Atem plays a prank on Seto and the irate priest decides to get him back.

**Genre**: Friendship (or is it? Lol!)/ Humor

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Scandalshipping

* * *

><p><strong>Karma<strong>

_He is _so_ not getting away with this!_ thought the priest angrily as he stomped down the hallway to a certain prince's chambers.

Seto was drenched; his robes clung uncomfortably to him with each threatening step he took and a frosty, penetrating glare was etched firmly on his features. The unlucky few who happened to pass by him quickly averted their gazes elsewhere and hurried on to their destinations as they passed him—they knew full well what happens when Seto had _that_ look on him, even if he was just a kid.

The priest finally came upon the set of doors that led into his prince's chambers which were guarded by two guards on either side.

"Is he in there?" he asked, curtly.

The two guards nearly gulped at the barely contained rage in the priest's voice. They quickly nodded their heads and moved aside as Seto pushed the doors opened, not even bothering to knock and announce himself.

Seto quickly scanned the room; to the clearly incompetent the bedroom would obviously look empty but he knew better. Atem and his trusty sidekick would always do the same thing when they knew they've taken their pranks too far.

Closing the door behind him, he called out, "Alright, Prince, come out here!"

Silence.

"Do not play with me! Atem, Mana, I _know_ you both are in here, now come out!"

Still no answer. Not even the slightest movement to be detected.

_Fine then_, Seto thought. He was going to have to use his trump card.

"I do not believe that the great Pharaoh's son is too scared to face his own priest-in-training. What will your father think? Having a coward—"

"I am _no_ coward, Seto," interrupted Atem, bursting out of a large pot that was set against a pillar. However, he soon realized the trap he had unwittingly falling into and tried to scramble out and away from his priest.

As if Seto would let him get away that easily. Swooping down on him like a falcon diving for its prey, Seto grabbed Atem by the back of his tunic and easily hoisted the struggling youth out of the bronze pot.

"Seto, unhand me this instant!" Atem yelled, furiously.

And of course, Seto quickly obliged—in his own way that is. He promptly released Atem, sending him dropping to the ground and a blur of limbs and hair. But instead of landing in a heap on the floor, the prince landed on all fours. Show off.

Seto crossed his arms as he watched the Prince scramble to his feet and face him. Now to find his sidekick.

"Alright, my Prince, where is she?"

"I do not know," said Atem stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest and glaring up at the priest.

"Stop that, I know Mana put you up to it! Now tell me where she is!"

"Hey!" pouted Mana, popping out of a similar bronze pot beside the opening to the balcony. "I did not do such a thing!"

"Quiet, girl," Seto practically hissed.

Mana stuck her tongue at him before gracefully hopping out of the jar and prancing happily to her prince's side. She seemed completely oblivious to the anger that was clearly emitting off the priest in waves or the drench state of his clothing.

And that pissed the little priest in training off even more but he refrained himself; this was the prince after all. "I might let you two off easy," he said, "if the both of you apologize for that stunt you pulled off."

"Apologize for what?" Mana asked incredulously. "We told you that you just needed to lighten up and have a bit of fun; if you keep your head in those scrolls for too long, you will miss out on the good years."

"We were just helping out," Atem added in.

Seto just stared at them. Did he honestly _look_ like he was having fun? Did they honestly think he would enjoy having his whole body and robes soaking wet? And they _still_ weren't going to apologize?

"Alright," he said softly. "If that is how you want to play it…"

Both of them had barely enough time to register the dark glint in the taller child's eyes before Seto barked out a spell. Soon Atem and Mana were engulfed in a sphere of water, swirling around in it and fruitlessly trying to break out of it.

"You two are not as far ahead in your spellcasting studies as I am so do not bother trying to get out of that; only I can release the spell."

A few angry bubbles was all he received as a response but he was fine with that. Letting several more seconds pass by, the priest finally released the spell holding them. The pair lay coughing and sputtering on the floor and Seto couldn't help but laugh at their states.

"You two look sick," he gasped out, holding his side as his laughter died down a bit.

Atem looked at himself then at Mana before chuckling as well. "I guess we deserved that," he said, grinning.

"Of course you did," said Seto simply, turning on his heel and heading for the door. "What goes around comes around, Prince. You will do well to remember that."

Atem snorted at that but Mana didn't find any of this nearly as funny.

"You know you are going to get in trouble once Priest Akunadin finds out about this!" Mana called after him.

Seto turned around to look at the dripping pair. "Are you going to tattle on me?"

Silence.

"I did not think so," he said haughtily, turning away and leaving the dripping pair in his wake.

As Seto closed the prince's door and his way back down the hallway, he mildly wondered if he would get in trouble for handling the prince in such a way…but maybe this time the two of them would think twice before messing with him.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that was weird ^^; Thank y'all so much for reading these and reviewing :D I plan on putting five drabbles on here every other week but sometimes plans don't work. Lol, I guess we shall see…


	7. Mirror

**Title:** Mirror

**Summary:** Yami's getting ready for a date with Bakura but, for some reason, he doesn't think his outfit is nice. A few bits of OOCness here ^^;

**Genre**: Romance/ Humor

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** darkshipping

* * *

><p><strong>Mirror<strong>

Yami tugged at his shirt, exasperated. He had been standing in front of his mirror for at least an hour now and he still wasn't happy with the outfit he had on—which happened to be the fifth one he was trying on.

You would think finding an outfit for a simple night out on the town and to the movies would be easy for someone like him, but, no, Yami actually took his choice of clothing in tough consideration for nights like tonight. For him, every piece had to be just right in order to get the desired effect he wanted to achieve. So far though, it was taking way longer than usual to get to that point.

He sighed and turned to look at his clock on his dresser. If he wanted to be ready before Bakura got here, he had only less than fifteen minutes to do so. Switching his gaze back to his image in the mirror, Yami was about to head back to his closet for another round when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he said, unzipping his vest.

Yuugi popped his head inside. "Still on a mission, I see," he teased.

"Yeah," Yami said, a bit wearily.

"You know Bakura is going to be here any minute now, right?"

"Yes."

"And you _know_ he doesn't like to wait very long, right?"

"Yes."

"So then what's wrong with what you have on?"

"Everything, Aibou.…"

"Ya—" Yuugi started, but was interrupted by a round of loud knocks on the game shop door. He looked away from Yami and sighed. "I'm pretty sure that's him."

"Oh, it is," Yami stated simply, finally looking away from the mirror. "Aibou, could you…?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Yuugi beginning to leave before doubling back. "Um, I can only keep him downstairs for so long….You think you can be ready in five minutes?"

Yami looked back at the mirror then looked back at Yuugi. "Uhhh…maybe?"

"Yami, be ready in five minutes," Yuugi said firmly. Another series of knocks could be heard and Yuugi hurriedly race down the stairs shouting, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Groaning loudly, Yami pressed his forehead against the cool glass. Of all the nights to have outfit problems it had to be tonight. At least this didn't happened to him very often, but still! Of all nights it just had to be _tonight_!

He vaguely heard Bakura's voice downstairs along with Jii-san's and Yuugi's but he didn't move from his current position. Then he heard a pair of voice getting increasingly louder and closer…wait, closer?

Yami quickly straighten up just as his door opened and Yuugi quickly darted inside and closed the door. "He's getting impatient, is he?" he asked, zipping his vest back up again.

"Yeah," Yuugi answered, locking the door. "He's so scary when he gets like that; like he just can't wait to see…! Wait, you haven't—? I guess you're going with that outfit then?"

Yami looked himself over, slightly frowning. "I guess so…."

A loud knock pounded on the door, causing Yuugi to jump and Yami to sigh. Yuugi glanced a bit nervously at the door.

"He can come in here, Aibou, and stop looking like that," Yami said calmly. "He's not going to bite."

Yuugi looked like he was about to retort but seemed to change his mind and opened the door. Bakura promptly strode into the room, looking extremely peeved as his sights settled on Yami. At that point, Yuugi decided to take his leave and immediately exited the room.

"Yami—" Bakura began then stopped. "That's what you're going to wear?"

"Yes," Yami said. "Why? You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that," said Bakura, quickly turning away. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Wait, Bakura, tell me what you think about what I have on. Honestly."

"It's fine."

"_Bakura."_

Bakura sighed. "You want to know what I think about what you got on?" he repeated.

"That's why I asked."

"Alright, then," Bakura said, smirking. Fortunely for him, Yami completely missed the mischievous tone in his voice since the ex-pharaoh's focus was now back on the mirror.

The thief's smirk widened as he came up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Yami's slender waist and pressing himself against the smaller man's body.

"Um, Bakura?" Yami asked warily. "What are you doing?"

"You _did_ ask me what I thought about your clothes," Bakura answered, licking the curve of Yami's ear.

Stiffening, Yami watched as Bakura slipped one of hands under his shirt, pushing it to reveal smooth, tanned skin beneath it. "I know I did but I didn't mean to—Ah!"

Bakura spun Yami around and quickly pinned him against the mirror, attaching his lips to Yami's own in a hungry kiss. His hands began roaming the ex-pharaoh's lithe body and he had begun to grind his hips suggestively against Yami's. And Yami almost gave into the thief's advances…until he remembered where they were.

Barely managing to pry his lips away from Bakura's persistent mouth, Yami gasped out, "Jii-san and Aibou are downstairs!"

"So?" murmured Bakura against the smaller male's now exposed skin. He immediately began nipping and kissing down Yami's neck, making the ex-pharaoh writhe and gasp in his hold.

"Bakura, they will hear us!"

"Then I guess you had better keep quiet," he whispered heatedly in his ear.

"…."

...Needless to say they didn't make it to the movies—or anywhere—else that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yay, another darkshipping drabble! And their roles are reverse this time :3

So, yeah, I decided to not describe what Yami is wearing this time, lol :D He can be wearing whatever you want him to! Same with 'Kura-kun. And please excuse the conceitedness from Yami, ahaha.


	8. Letters

**Title:** Letters

**Summary: **Jou tries to write down his feelings for Mai.

**Genre**: Romance/ Humor

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** polarshipping

* * *

><p><strong>Letters<strong>

"Dear Mai,

I know this has come out of the blue since it's been awhile since we've seen each other but I just want to leave the small talk out this and get straight to the point of why I'm writing this letter to you. And I know I could've have just called but I wasn't sure if you would answer and I probably would've messed up trying to talk to you and tell you want I wanted to say on the phone anyhow. So, this sounded much better.

But anyways, first off, I just wanted to say that I've really always admired your style and I was wonderin'—no, wait, wondering; it's wondering. Hafta sound at least somewhat intelligent."

Jounouchi scratched out the offending word and wrote "wondering" right above it.

"Anyways, where was I?" he mumbled to himself.

He re-read the sentence, then read the entire letter over. "It doesn't even sound like me….How's she gonna know who this is if this doesn't even sound like me?"

Jounouchi crumbled the piece of paper and aimed it at his already overfilled trash bin, filled with other dreadful attempts at writing Mai a love letter. He was probably on his thirteenth try and it was already eleven o' clock at night. Maybe he should call it a night and get some sleep….

_No way!_ Jounouchi thought, slamming his fists down on his down trodden desk. _I'ma finish this tonight! I'll just hafta start from scratch!_

His vigor renewed, Jounouchi pulled another blank piece of paper and set his dwindling pencil on top of it.

"Dear Mai,

This is Jou—no, dammit! That sounds so stupid!"

Scratch scratch. Scribble scribble.

"Dear Mai,

Hey, Jou here. It's been awhile hasn't it, Mai? You're probably pretty busy so I'll get straight to the point:

You might think this is just a joke but I really have feelings for you, Mai. I'm sure I started liking you since the first time I laid my eyes on you and saw you dueling. I know that this is all of the sudden but I hope you feel the same way I do because I really want to be with you….Oh my gosh, I sound so desperate….!"

Quickly crumbling the accursed paper, Jounouchi threw it at the bin while grumbling obscenities and glaring a hole in his desk. "Argh, why is this so friggin' hard?" he said to himself, rubbing his head.

He sat there for a few minutes before standing up, grabbing his jacket, and heading out the door._ To hell with this, _Jounouchi thought._ I'm gonna get some burgers. That'll make me feel better._

And so, it was another fruitless night at the Katsuya household.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lol, that's what she said. I don't really have anything else to say but that and, as always, please review! :3 Oh, and next up, casteshipping.


	9. Lessons

**A/N:** What is up, ya'll? I know I said that casteshipping was next but the wonderful and awesomeness that is JollyBigSis was very kind in gifting me with a couple of drabbles which I will now post here :D Please enjoy 'cause I know I did!

* * *

><p>Title: Lessons<p>

Summary: Mahado is the teacher but he also learns a thing or two…

Genre: Romance

Rating: M (to be safe)

Pairing: Sealshipping

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! If I did, I wouldn't be writing drabbles! ~ Jolly x

-O-o-O-o-O-

The scorching sun beat down on the desert plain, warming the vast golden dunes to an unbearable intensity. Within the sandy furnace two figures stood, facing one another; their images distorted by the waves of heat that surrounded them.

"Concentrate, my Pharaoh!" instructed the taller male, his voice rang out calm, clear and encouraging.

"It's easy for you to say, Mahado!" growled his shorter companion, who unlike the serene composed figure in front of him, was panting heavily and sweating profusely. "I can't understand why must we have this lesson here, surely the palace would have sufficed just as well—not to mention cooler!" He wiped the beads of sweat away from his eyes with the back of his hand, praying for Ra to be merciful to his earthly kin and restrain his fiery rays.

"True, we could have had this lesson in the cool sanctuary of the palace but it would not have been effective. I need you to be able to cast spells in dire conditions—learn to focus your attention even when you are under pressure. Now let's try again!"

Mahado, much to Pharaoh Atem's chagrin, was relentless.

Grumbling under his breath, the exhausted monarch uttered a command…

Nothing happened.

With a huff of annoyance, the exasperated youth tried again…

Nothing happened again!

With a frustrated stamp of his foot, which only served to embed it into the soft sand, he gathered his strength and focused his attention onto the task ahead.

Words were spoken with forcefulness, as if its authoritative tone alone would compel the spell to work—

Nothing happened…again.

With a disappointed groan, the spent Pharaoh collapsed face first into the sand.

"Atem!" shouted the spell caster as he hurried through the sandy sea; concern and fear marred his handsome features.

Upon reaching the unresponsive figure, he bent down and tenderly turned his king and childhood friend around, guilty at the paleness of the latter's face under the sunburnt hue.

Gently picking him up and resting him across his lap with the tri-colour head cradled on the crook of his arm, he reached for the water skin.

Pulling out the stop, the priest lifted Atem's head slightly and placed the opening of the container onto the parched lips, tilting it slightly upwards—the water trickled out of it's vessel and down Atem's chin. Overwhelmed with panic, Mahado frantically sought to find a solution to make the unconscious male drink.

Finally, taking a swig of water, the former bent his head down and pressed his lips to the latter's mouth, forcing it open with his own. He slowly released the liquid.

After repeating it several times, Atem responded—he pressed his lips firmly onto Mahado's and kissed the surprised man.

Mahado hastily pulled away, his face flushed from either the kiss or the heat. He was rendered speechless.

"Let's return," murmured Atem drowsily, a small grin forming on his face. He knew the reason for Mahado's reddened face… it had nothing to do with the weather.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please be so kind as to R & R and I'll be sure to send your praises to my bestie, unless you guys plan on PMing her instead :3


	10. Tenderness

**A/N:**This is another fic from JollyBigSis that's in relation to "Lessons". Please in enjoy!

* * *

><p>Title: Tenderness<p>

Summary: How will Seto react when he learns of Atem's relapse?

Genre: Romance

Rating: M (again, to be safe)

Pairing: Scandalshipping

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! If I did, like hell, I'll be writing a second drabble, rofl~! ~ Jolly x

-O-o-O-o-O-

"What?" snapped Seto at the guard before him, his glare making the nervous man before him tremble with apprehension.

News of the incident in the desert had just reached his ears and it did not abide well with the stoic man.

"Where is the Pharaoh now?" the priest demanded harshly as he stood up from the chair he was seated on.

"His majesty is resting in his quarters at the moment, your excellence," was the muffled reply from the kneeling form.

"Dismissed," commanded the High Priest with a wave of his hand as he made his way to the exit. A visit to his cousin was in order—and perhaps, to the man responsible for the former's present state, if need be.

With quick strides, Seto speedily reached the Pharaoh's resting quarters. Giving a curt nod to the guards situated at the entrance, he strode into the room.

It was dark and cool. The surrounding silence was punctuated with the sound of drawn fabric as it flapped gently in the light warm breeze.

The Pharaoh was lying on his bed, his upper torso bare and a tanned arm flung casually above his head. His eyes were closed and his steady even breathing suggested he was in slumber. He looked pale and tired and a thin sheen of perspiration shone on his body.

Seto scowled at the exposure.

Clucking his tongue, he mentally scolded his cousin for sleeping so carelessly—he could have easily caught a chill.

Turning to the nearby basin of water, Seto wrung out a cloth and began gently wiping down the sleeping male with it.

Atem frowned in his sleep at the cold and damp contact of linen on his heated skin but soon after sighed at the soothing sensation it emitted.

The sound alerted Seto's gaze and his attention turned to Atem's cracked lips. The priest swiftly replaced the cloth in the basin and sought to procure a salve for the wound. Upon finding it, he promptly returned to his pharaoh's side, opening the jar as he retraced his steps.

By the time he reached Atem, his finger was smeared with the balm and he gently applied it on the parched lips.

Fingers moved diligently across the lips, tracing the shape along its trail. Seto gulped at the sensation it evoked, his hungry eyes never leaving the enticing plump curves that tempted him.

Giving in, he bent down and kissed the sleeping man, running a tongue along the bow-shaped mouth—it tasted sweet from the ointment.  
>Smiling tenderly at Atem, he lovingly caressed the ethereal face before bending down to place another kiss on the softening lips.<p>

"Sleep well, my dearest cousin," he whispered before straightening up and departing, his footfall gradually fading into the distance until silence ensued once more.

Slowly the figure on the bed stirred as a hand rose up to touch the treated lips. For the second time today, though for different reasons, a small smile played on Pharaoh Atem's lips…


	11. Desire

**A/N: **Thanks so much to SparksLC for stepping up and *actually* pointing out my mistakes X3 Thanks for beta-ing this for meh! *glomps* XD I was so surprised that I missed all of these things! OMR OMR! But anywho, carry on!

**Title:** Desire

**Summary**: As the moment of opportunity approaches, Bakura wastes no time in claiming what he craved so badly.

**Genre:** Suspense

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** casteshipping

* * *

><p><strong>Desire<strong>

Bakura licked his lips as he saw his target leave the safety of the palace along with several royal guards. It would look like he didn't even need his fellow bandits with him after all, but that was just as well. He preferred to work alone anyways and he never liked to share.

Especially when it came to something like this.

The moment of opportunity was approaching; he could feel it. Straightening up from his perch in the shadows, Bakura watched as the group entered the city walls and into an open area, completely oblivious to what was coming. Of course, that was how he wanted it. The element of surprise was a great technique that never hurt to have on your side.

He waited for a few minutes, standing there in the buildings shadow as a light breeze ruffled his white hair and lifted his crimson robe into the air. Then he saw it; his opening. Two of the guards have strayed away from their lord and master, leaving him wide open for an attack.

The thief didn't waste any time. Jumping down from the building, he landed almost feral-like onto the ground and then took off after the Pharaoh with almost inhuman speed. His face was split into a crazed smirk as he rushed past the city's inhabitants, hearing some of them shriek in his mad dash towards the center of the city. He smiled; soon he would hear someone else's shrieks…and take great pleasure in hearing them too.

Bakura made it to the clearing in no time and soon spotted the Pharaoh and his guards, surround by the king's admirers. Heh, this was going to be almost too easy; there were only four guards but they were just child's play. They were no match for Bakura's seasoned skills.

With a flash, Bakura unsheathed his blade and quickly ran into the crowd, his mad cries of glee mingled with screams of the people as he slashed and hacked his way towards the Pharaoh. The crowd immediately dispersed and the thief saw his target clearly now. He saw the Pharaoh helping some family get out of the area but then someone of a bulkier build dared to get in his line of vision. Bakura dodged a blow from a guard's spear and sidestepped away from another guard's attack. _How infuriating...they didn't honestly think they could take him? Well, their arrogance would soon be their downfall._

The thief raised his blade high and brought it crashing down on one of the guard's thigh, making a long gash that ended at the man's knee. Another attack soon followed the first, its evidence appearing on the pathetic man's rib cage. He saw him go down but didn't pay attention for long; the other nuisance had to go now. A few well aimed stabs was all it took and the second guard fell down as well. Bakura looked around but all he could see were people trying to run away in their panic and confusion. He growled low in his throat and took off again; the Pharaoh couldn't have gotten that far!

He rounded a corner and rushed down an alley, pushing people out of his way as he searched for him. After several minutes of this, Bakura was about to go run back into clearing when he heard his name being called out. _That voice! _Instantly, Bakura skidded to a halt and, almost in a frenzied state, looked for the owner of that authoritive voice. He didn't have to search for long because soon a few people ran away from here and Bakura saw him. On his left, there stood the Pharaoh, his two remaining guards in front of him. Bakura smirked._ So, the mouse comes to the cat…._

Bakura faced them properly and casually played with the knife in his hand. These guards look a bit tougher than the others, he thought mildly. But appearances could be deceiving. Even with the impressive looking axes and shields. He chanced a glance at the king himself and saw that the Pharaoh was also wielding a weapon, elbow blades in fact!

Excitement coursed through his body now; he was ecstatic for a fight! Crouching low, Bakura made the first move. As he ran towards the two guards, he feinted left before making two quick swips at the men's chests. They fell easily, but the Pharaoh put up more of a fight. He deftly blocked Bakura's strike to his head before making a swift strike at the thief's left side, which he dodged. Bakura marveled at the Pharaoh's speed and precision. He actually had to work at it to effectively stave off the king's attacks. He had gotten rusty from all the easy battles he had fought; it would seem he was going to have to up the ante if he wanted to put his plan for his desire in action. Dropping to the ground, Bakura flicked his leg out and swung it hard under the king's legs, watching with a smirk on his face as the king fell on his rear end. Not missing a beat, Bakura launched himself up just as the Pharaoh scrambled up but this time Bakura was faster. He quickly knocked the Pharaoh's blades out of his hands and the flash of fear in his eyes was enjoyable as Bakura quickly took him out with a well aimed blow to the king's head. The Pharaoh collapsed to the ground but Bakura caught him before he could hit it.

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing,_ Bakura mused gleefully. The Pharaoh was his now and there wasn't a damn thing that anyone could do about it, including the king himself.

He looked around briefly and conveniently spotted a few horses that were tied down. Taking his capture over there he gently placed the king over the horse's saddle before seating himself there as well. The ride back to his hideout would be a long one but he was certain his small captive would never wake up before they got there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, snaps! I hope this drabble had ya'll on the edge of your seats and anticipating for the next drabble that will follow this (and, yes, it's still casteshipping :D).

Btw, the elbow blades was something I had always that would be Atem's choice of weapon if they had it back in his time but really they only had bronze tonfas back then. I got the weapon from Talim from Soul Calibur so that weapon belongs to her and the people who created it :D

See ya soon!


	12. My Silent Hell

**A/N: **This isn't that (I could have done a lot worse) but it is! So sorry for the long wait :D

**Title:** My Silent Hell

**Summary: **"As of now…this will be the last time you will ever know

**Warnings: **Torture, blood. **Avoid if this is not your cup of tea!**

**Genre**: **Horror**/ Suspense

**Rating:** **M**

**Pairing:** casteshipping

* * *

><p><strong>My Silent Hell<strong>

_Drip…drip, drip….drip….drip…._

That incessant noise slowly brought Atem into consciousness; the world seemed to be spinning uncontrollably as he forced his eyes open to near slits. His body felt cold and numb and he could taste a bitter metallic in his extremely arid mouth.

Just where the hell was he?

Atem tried to move his head but everything seemed to move sickeningly faster at that attempt to move. He quickly stopped as a soft groan escaped his lips. If only he could move his body…he could figure out where he was…but he felt _so_ sick. He couldn't remember what happen to him….and his surroundings weren't helping much either. All he could tell was that he was in the interior of some long since deserted house; most of it was obscured by shadows. The only light came from what Atem assumed was the entryway, the pale moonlight illuminated most of his body.

Just what did happen?

A movement to his left suddenly caught Atem's attention and he tried to focus his vision on it. What—or rather, who—he saw made his blood run cold.

_Bakura._

Immediately, everything came back to Atem; he remembered that day in the city, the screams of his people, the confusion, and…the fight with the thief. He must have brought him here after managing to subdue Atem. And now he was lying on the ground with the insane thief looming over him and thanks to his state, the pharaoh was completely helpless.

Atem tried to move; to back away from the man standing over him but his body wouldn't cooperate and it only caused him intense pain with every failed attempt. What was even worse was that his every attempt only yielded a slight movement of his hands and fingers; it was nowhere near sufficient to what Atem needed. _Damn…._

And all the while Bakura watched, his tanned face hidden by the shadows. Not that it mattered; Atem knew he was staring at him. Ra damnit! If only his body would just _move_!

The pharaoh was abruptly torn from his thoughts when the thief suddenly knelt beside him, his head tilted slightly as he watch Atem gasp for breath from another futile attempt to move. At this angle, Atem could see the demented smirk and the crazed gleam in his eyes. Atem's breathing began to escalate slightly, his body tensed as he noticed something on the tomb robber's robes and hands. A small gasp broke from his lips at the frightening slight and he felt himself get colder. Surely that wasn't….

Bakura followed Atem's line of vision until his smirk widen once he had spotted it. "Yes, it's yours," he said in a rough voice, speaking for the first time since Atem noticed him.

Raising his right hand up in the light for his captive to see, Bakura nearly purred at the frighten look in the king's eyes as he stared at it: blood—_Atem's_ blood—gleamed in the pale moonlight. Splatters of blood also decorated the thief's robe and thighs, some dried and others…looked like they were recently made….

Atem forced himself to look down at himself and exhaled harshly from the horrid sight. His body was covered in cuts, blood leaking out from them and onto the ground under him. It was a wonder that he even woke up at all.

And Bakura watched all of this; he enjoyed the horror-struck expression that looked so lovely on the earthy god's face. He wanted the fear—needed it. Ever since he had learned of the real reason of his village's annihilation, the pharaoh had plagued his thoughts, his very being. He wanted his revenge and overtime that burning desire turned into something else. He couldn't say what had caught his attention to it but he did realize his hatred had turned into avid attraction of the worst kind. No longer did he want to just kill him…no….he was going to make him suffer.

And he fully intended to enjoy every second of it.

Atem watch in panic and disgust as Bakura raised his hand to his mouth and licked his blood in a lazy manner. "Do you know where you are?" he asked suddenly.

Bakura smirked when all Atem could manage was a ragged gasp. "This," he said, waving a hand at their surroundings and leaning closer to the pharaoh, "is the remains of what used to be a very lively village. A very small village." He moved his hand across the king's battered body, fingers passing over the cuts on his skin. "A village of 100 people…."

Realization immediately dawned on the king but he wasn't ready to believe it. _He couldn't be here…he couldn't…_

He could do nothing but watch as Bakura slowly pulled out a blade, already stained with droplets of his blood, and pressed it against the his stomach. Atem tried to keep his breathing under control but he couldn't stop his heart from quickening; from the sweat that began to form on the palms of his hands that couldn't move, couldn't stop the blade from cutting into his robes, into his skin, and the thin line of blood that followed the cut.

The thief fixed a crazed look at the panting man beneath him as he spoke once again as if he hadn't stopped, "Did you know what happened to 99 of this village's people? They were slaughter; their screams and blood filled this place so that they could be sacrificed." As soon as those words left his mouth spirits suddenly materialized from nowhere, hovering and gliding around the darken rooms. The tomb robber didn't even seem to notice them; he was watching the king try to move again. "This is my revenge for them. All 99 of the men, women, and children pf Kul Elna who were taken for your so called righteous items!"

At that, some of the spirits began to drift towards them, forming thierselves around Atem and somehow holding him in place. Atem tried to free himself but the pain increased tenfold leaving him gasping and his head spinning. "Bakura," he managed to gasp out. Said man ignored him, sitting back to retrieve something the pharoah couldn't see. But that didn't deter him from trying again, "Ake-!"

Bakura immediately seized the pharoah's mouth in a bruising grip, his face mere inches from the king's own. "Don't," he hissed menacingly, "you _dare_ call me that! Just give up already, there is no where to run and no where to hide...your screams won't even be heard, and trust me, I plan on making you scream." He released his hold on Atem before kissing him on hard, running his tongue over those lips that were covered from the smeared blood from the thief's hand. The man smirked as the pharaoh laid there gasping; he looked so fragile...but in the end all humans do...

Atem felt his strengh suddenly leave him; it was becoming difficult to keep his eyes open and his body was becoming dangerously cold. He tried to fight it, he didn't want to give in but it was futile.

The last thing the kind saw was Bakura's face, most of it hidden in shadow from the light behind him yet he could see the mad glow in the eye that was visible to him then he was lost to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How many of you honestly saw that coming?


	13. Longing

**A****/N: **Hey there! This isn't mine but is written by JollyBigSis who allowed me to upload the sequel to Tenderness here. Important stuff at the end of this from the authoress herself so make sure to check that out and enjoy this lovely gift as well :D

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing<strong>: Sealshipping

**Rating****:** M

**Warning****:** Yes folks, this time it really _is_ an "M" rating so beware! If you don't like YAOI then I suggest you turn away and forget you've ever come across it! As for those hungry hard-core yaoi fans out there—this is for you. Please enjoy!

O-o-O-o-O

The night was hot and humid and the temperature within the Pharaoh's quarters appeared to have doubled from what it was outside. Made worse by the two figures furiously copulating on the royal bed, the room was stifling.

Loud husky moans mingled with the slapping of flesh upon flesh could be heard; it formed a harmonious rhythm that was only interrupted by an occasional whimper or mewl.

"Faster…_faster!"_ cried the smaller male, as he held the well-toned thighs beneath him in a tight grip, squeezing the firm flesh with tensed excitement.

Facing away from his lover, he was sitting on the other's lap with a large cock embedded inside him. Long calloused fingers held onto a slim waist as it lifted it up and down in a steady pace.

Upon hearing the lewd command, the tempo increased its pace and the small male began to make demand of another kind…

"_Harder_…_harder!"_ he cried out, his breathing quickening, indicating his approaching climax. His lover eagerly complied by mercilessly slamming the smaller body onto his engorged member, encouraged by the hoarse lusty cries, as each thrust rubbed the other's prostrate.

Nearing his orgasm, the impaled male twisted his face around—crimson orbs locked with brown…

"_Mahado!_" He cried out.

The name resonated around the room, subdued slightly by the thick oppressive heat.

"_Atem_…" came the strangled response. Mahado, too, dangerously neared his peak, his movements becoming more erratic with each lunge.

Relinquishing the grip on a bruised hip, the spell caster wrapped his hand around Atem's cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, increasing the speed until—with a raucous cry, they both climaxed; the pharaoh in his priest's hand and the priest inside his pharaoh.

"Mahado," croaked Atem as he leant back to kiss the other…

Mahado awoke with a start, his heart beating at a frantic rate as he tried to control his breathing. Images flitted across his mind as he recalled the dream—a dream that was induced from one unexpected kiss.

Mahado groaned softly. Sleep was going to evade him now, he thought warily.

Getting up, he threw on a loose robe and made his way outside. The night was cool so the fresh air along with a stroll would serve to clear his head.

Wandering aimlessly around the palace grounds in a distracted manner, he came to a stop when he realised where he was—he was outside the pharaoh's resting quarters.

Turning to leave, he paused when he heard a faint footfall above him draw near. Unwilling to confront the owner of the steps, he shrunk back into the grove, the foliage and shadows keeping him hidden.

Atem appeared on the balcony, his upper body free from cloth and gold. Leaning against the balustrade, the petit male crossed his arms on the cold surface and placed his chin on his arms. The faint backlight of the room behind him illuminated his regal person as he looked contentedly into the distance.

Then he smiled.

Mahado inhaled sharply, as he stood simultaneously paralysed and hypnotised.

The sweet tender smile transformed the stunning face completely, softening its expression and enhancing its beauty.

Mahado was transfixed and mesmerised.

Drawn to the lithe figure, Mahado prepared to reveal himself…

The near-naked appearance of the High Priest Seto stopped him in his tracks. Wearing only a loincloth, the arrogant man approached the pharaoh with a slow and deliberate pace. On reaching his companion, he gently placed a cloak around the slender shoulders and bent down to murmur into a small ear.

Atem smiled again, the same smile only accompanied with a blush that delicately dusted his features.

Gently tiptoeing to receive a kiss, he allowed the taller male to lead him away from the balcony…away from the surrounding darkness…and away from prying eyes.

Alone, with the trance broken, the solitaire figure in the grove was once again able to move and he turned to walk away.

Sleep was certainly going to elude him, he thought sadly…

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N:**__ I would like to thank MidightFox21 for posting these drabbles. It is also because of her that I also am itching to write more Sealshipping and Scandalshipping drabbles, hence I have decided to serialise them under my pen name, adding more when I get the chance. _

_For those who are interested in following these two awesome pairings, then check out my profile, hopefully I will have the second Scandalshipping drabble out soon. _

_Once again, my thanks to Midnightfox21—my partner in crime for indulging me and for those who read and reviewed them…thank you so very much. _

* * *

><p><strong>AWW! *hugs*<strong>


	14. Cooking

**Title:** Cooking

**Summary: **Kaiba walks in on Jou trying to cook. Talk about disaster!

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Puppyshipping

* * *

><p><strong>Cooking<strong>

"Katsuya, you stupid mutt! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?"_

The aforementioned "mutt" jumped about a foot in the air, nearly dropping the bag of flour in his hands. "Uh, Kaiba," Jou exclaimed, after finding Kaiba by the opening to the CEO's kitchen and trying to quickly, albeit unsuccessfully, clean up. "Wat ya doin' back so early? I thought you were workin' late!"

Jou turned his back to Kaiba trying not to feel the burning sensation of the businessman's rage aimed at the centre of his back. He grabbed a dishrag from the sink and began vigorously wiping away some of the flour and eggs on the countertops, wishing with all his might that Kaiba would go away for ten minutes. But that was foolish on his part; this was Kaiba's house after all.

"You've got_ ten seconds to tell me what the fuck you're doing_," murmured Kaiba's voice that was suddenly extremely close to his ear. "Before I kill you were you stand."

Spinning around, Jou found himself face to face with the famous ire of one Kaiba Seto. He couldn't help himself from backing away from the irate teen. Now how was going to explain himself away this time?

Jou looked around the kitchen; at the flour that covered every nook and cranny of the kitchen and at the eggs that littered on the floor and countertops and….shit, he was screwed.

"5 seconds," Kaiba breathed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jou gulped. "W-well, ya see, K-k-kaiba," Jou stammered, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away before sucking in a quick breath. "Iwasjusttryin'tofixameal a-anditkindagotcarriedawaybutI'llfixit!"

"Come again?"

Jou sighed. "I was tryin to cook."

"No, really? I'm talking about how you did you get the whole kitchen covered in flour?"

"I was tryin to cook."

"But _how_ did you manage to get _the whole kitchen_ messy?" Kaiba nearly shouted, waving his hand around the room.

"_I told ya! I was tryin to cook!"_

Kaiba ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I thought we already had this discussion. You can't cook and you'll never be able to cook! _So put the spatula down and stop trying already!"_

"But Kai—"

"_READ. MY. LIPS! YOU CAN NOT COOK!_"

And with that Kaiba whirled around on his heels and practically stomped out of his kitchen saying as he went, "And you're cleaning everything, you hear me? EVERYTHING!"

Jou watched him leave, not sure on either thanking his lucky stars that Kaiba didn't kill him on the spot or stand and whine like the dog he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Haha, this was interesting to write to say the least. I bet ya'll thought I was going to put some romantic pansy crap on this pairing, ne? HELL NO!

Sorry to those that do like this pairing though….


	15. The Pain of Pleasure

**A/N: *evil laugher* **I couldn't get to my doc manager fast enough for this! XD XD

I'll make this quick: This belongs to JollyBigSis who thought a revenge was in order for Atem after reading the 2nd half of my casteshipping drabble :D I can't even describe how much I LOVE this piece and her to pieces! SO HURRY UP AND READ IT!

* * *

><p>Right then! Here's the response to Fox's "My Silent Hell." It contains graphic details of torture AND male genitals so if you are not into that kind of then turn back now—this drabble is <em><span>not<span>_ for you. For others who expect the manic and demented things to happen because the chapter contains Bakura…well, I hope I didn't disappoint!

Title: The Pain of Pleasure.

Summary: Bakura is finally captured and Seto is responsible for his interrogation.

Genre: Horror/Slash

Rating: M

Pairing: Corruptshipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

O-o-O-o-O

A scream could be heard from the depths of the dungeons below and the guards stationed outside, cringed at the blood-curdling sound. It had been on going for several days now.

High Priest Seto being the one to personally apprehend the thief had also personally seen to his captive's interrogation. He would not allow another to take that privilege away from him. Bakura was his to question at will and he did so with relish. The guards shuddered at the thought of such treatment.

The said Priest was in the dungeon, tight-lipped and stiffed back, overseeing two gaolers applying salt to the fresh wounds of the prisoner. Bloodied whips lay neglected on the table, temporary forgotten as the punishment proceeded to the next level.

The prisoner refused to cry out, biting down on his lips until a thin line of blood trickled down his chin, he eyes never left the Priest—the look of pure hatred aimed unwavering at him. So, Seto returned the stare, frigid blue contested hostile brown, both unblinking as they dared one another to look away!

The latter broke the silence first.

"He was so beautiful," the thief managed to say through gritted teeth. "Right until the end, he was so beautiful…bathed in crimson, the same vivid colour that matched his eyes!" Bakura gave out a hoarse laugh as he recalled the image. The exquisiteness of the dying figure as he lay, surrounded in a pool of his own blood was enough to numb the pain that his torturers were inflicting on him. His cock began to stir.

"LEAVE!" the priest ordered his men, the mental picture of his beloved that the vile man conjured unleashed his fury and made his blood boil! The Tomb Raider was going to pay—he was going to pay dearly!

The two men, sensing the murderous aura that was being emitted by the taller male, hastily withdrew. They knew not to take his orders lightly. The High Priest Seto was a cruel man—especially where his Lord and Master was concerned. The prisoner was a fool to provoke the priest by taunting the Pharaoh. It was a death wish!

Seto began pacing impatiently back and forth, the silence that ensued did not mean he had nothing to say; he was just abiding his time…waiting…until his prey least expect an attack. Once the footsteps of the retreating men were no more, Seto lunged that the bound man, grabbing him by the hair and pulling it backwards so the captive's head bent at an acute angle. A gasp could be heard above the silence.

Eyes wide, Bakura swallowed audibly, the exposed lump in his throat bobbed visibly as he gulped. He felt the coils of fear begin to curl around him, tightened it grip around him like his captor had tightened his grip on his locks.

His cock hardened.

"Don't fucking talk like you know shit!" snarled the irate man. His eyes brimming with unspent rage. "I am going return the favour to you—hundredfold. Mark my words, when I am finished with you, you'd be praying for Ra to snuff out your pitiful existence!"

"Is that so, priest!" spat the albino with glee. "Bring it on, it's not like I am adverse to pain. You, of all people should know _that_!" His deranged laugh echoed around the room, taunting the man who's piercing blue eyes seared him the burning hatred it emitted.

"We will see about that!" declared Seto as he wound his fingers into the other's hair and gave it a sharp tug.

Bakura cried out silently at the sudden pain, his mouth opened soundlessly. The priest took this opportunity and poured a small vial of liquid down the other's throat.

The tomb raider unwittingly swallowed the substance, spluttering in response to the unexpected nectar that was forced down him…it tasted sweet!

"What the fuck did you give me?" the glared that accompanied the words was withering. "So the Almighty High Priest Seto has stooped so low that he has resorted to using poison?" The contempt in his voice was apparent.

The said priest snorted in response, then leaning in so his face was very close to the prisoner's, he whispered acidly. "Trust me, by the time I have finished with you, you'd be wishing I _had_ used poison!"

The bound man was curious to the underlying meaning of Seto's words, not that it bothered him; the stoic man could do his worse for all he care—it still wouldn't bring back his beloved Pharaoh! Bakura smirked at the thought of Atem…the beautiful man whom he had pleasured himself with. Oh, the cries, the moans and the pleas were still so vivid in his mind; it made him flustered and hot… He felt his cock grow, the appendage tenting his loincloth.

Seto smirked at the reaction. Letting his grasp on the hair, he reached into his robes and retrieved a small open-ended metal bangle. Then opening the other's loincloth, he pulled out the stiffened member and slipped the adornment over it, tightening it over the base.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" growled the thief as he strained against his bounds; conscious his erection was also straining against its binding.

Sporting a feral grin, Seto held up the empty vial and smashed it on the wall beside the prisoner's head. The sound rang loud in the latter's ears making him wince from the impact.

With the remaining jagged piece the priest pressed it into the thief's cheek, drawing it slowly downwards as it tore through skin and flesh. He watched, mesmerised, as a line of crimson trailed in its wake—crimson, just like the eyes of his beloved. His face darkened at the thought, at the memory it conjured and the pain it evoked. He thought his heart was going to stop when he saw Atem, lying there, so still and unmoving surrounded by the spilt life-force that was no longer in him to sustain his life. The recollection made him livid!

He turned his attention back to Bakura, his eyes glinting with the same display of insanity that the other once had manifested on his bewitching victim. "Do you know what was in this bottle?" he asked, his voice purring with eager anticipation.

"…"

"It contains a very strong aphrodisiac. Knowing how much pleasure you get of pain, I thought I would use it to my advantage. Let's see how you fare when the very thing that gets you off is the very thing that's assaulting you on all levels!" Seto ended the statement with a long cut above the other's heart; the blood immediately rose and spilled through the opening.

Bakura hissed from the pain. His senses were spiralling out of control, it was painful and yet it was sensual. The aphrodisiac magnified the erogenous effect as it pooled below his waist—namely his rigid member! He had to admit it felt so good and the throbbing pain that supplemented it was erotic too. He was so screwed! With each cut, Bakura felt his cock twitch as it begged for release. He began panting heavily as the pain accumulated on his member began to increase yet unable to voice his need; he continued to endure it silently.

Seto watched with acute interest. He could see the tortured man was near his limit. The clenched fists and the erratic breathing were signs that he was near his end. He needed his release; the discomfort must be unbearable; that much was apparent by looking at the engorged member. But still, the priest continued. Ninety-nine cuts was the exact number of his revenge—for today then tomorrow it would start anew. He wasn't going to cut too deep—not so it would kill him, just enough for it to leave an agonizing impression.

Seto smiled.

Certainly, a quick death would be too good for him and so was the release from his pent-up frustration—the despicable man would get neither; he wanted Bakura to relive the same torment, the same torture of pleasure and pain…every…single…day!

Seto's smile widened at the thought.

Trying to take his mind of the pain amassed all around his body especially that down below, Bakura began to goad this tormentor—like hell, the priest was going to get all the kicks out this! Raising his head, he vied for contact with those frigid eyes…and he got them. The icy orbs stared hatefully at him causing him to involuntarily shiver.

"Did you know how wantonly your Pharaoh acted whilst in captive? He was so brazen in his behaviour, his voice so wonderfully enticing…"

"YOU LIE!" screamed the angry man, his eyes bulging as he held the blade of the Millennium Rod to the thief's throat. "Repeat that again and I'll cut out your tongue _little_ by _little_; _slice_ by _slice,_" he threatened menacingly

Bakura cackled gleefully, he got such a thrill from annoying the Pharaoh's dog—he was so predictable, so easy to read. "I was truly captivated…so much crimson, crimson that matched his eyes so perfectly; the same eyes that pleaded for me to stop all the while moaning so alluringly beneath me."

With a feral snarl, Seto dropped the shattered piece of ceramic and grabbed the prisoner by the mouth, squeezing it open; his blade poised in the air…

"Did I?" The voice stopped Seto actions in mid-air—he was about to cut out the tongue of the insolent man.

Frozen, all eyes turned to the direction of the voice…

"_Pharaoh_," spat Bakura as he looked back at his assailant.

The priest's eyes were triumphant!

O-o-O-o-O

A/N: Erm… thoughts? Jolly x

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now was that awesome or what? *HUGS*


	16. Smile

**A/N**: **BIG** thanks to RiverTear980 who so kindly gave me the idea for this drabble :3 Enjoy!

**Title:** Smile

**Summary: **Kaiba and Seto are crushing on each other. Big time. What happens when they get invited to bar?

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Stoicshipping

* * *

><p><strong>Smile<strong>

"I think it would be a great if you came with us, Seto."

The aforementioned priest looked aghast as he stared at Atem. He couldn't believe what his former sovereign had asked from him. "I couldn't," Seto said, shaking his head to emphasize his answer. "Go to a bar? That's a transgression."

Atem smiled at the answer. "We are no longer in royalty anymore, Seto. It's okay to have fun now."

"Yes, but…"

"Oh, come on, Seto!" Atem said, taking his former priest by the hand and pulling him to his feet. "You'll have fun, I promise!"

Seto sighed, allowing himself to be led out the door by his persistent ex-ruler.

(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)

Kaiba sighed before half-heartedly glaring at his "visitor" who was sitting across from him looking entirely too happy. "Yuugi, I don't have time to waste going to a bar. I have stuff to do."

"Oh, come on, Kaiba!" Yuugi whined. "You need a break from all this work _before_ you end up running yourself into the ground! Besides, when was the last time that you ever had _fun_?"

Kaiba looked at him as if Yuugi had just sprouted two heads.

Yuugi huffed. "Let's go, Kaiba. I'm not going to let you turn yourself into a hermit."

(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)

Seto smiled faintly as he watched Atem and his friends come to their table, carrying various drinks of different sizes and color and laughing madly over some joke Jou had said. He slid to the side as Atem sat next to him and handed him his drink, zibib.

"Aibou, is late," said Atem, looking around the bar for his reincarnate. "Wonder what is taking him so long?"

"I'm sure he is on his way now," Seto replied reassuringly. He looked towards the front door. "Look, here he comes—!" The priest quickly turned away as he saw just who was following Yuugi into the bar. _Of all the…._

Atem turned to the door as well and waved at the pair. "Aibou! Kaiba! We're over here!"

Seto groaned as he laid his forehead in his hands causing Atem to turn to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me _he _was coming?" Seto said, his voice muffled from his hands.

Atem feigned innocence. "What? You don't want Kaiba here? Why?"

The priest started to say something but stopped when he saw that his future self was in hearing range. "Don't worry about it," he said tersely, grabbing his drink and beginning to drown it in one go.

"Wow, Seto, I didn't think you would drink at all!" said Yuugi cheerfully as he sat beside the priest (said priest noted when Kaiba sat beside Yuugi).

"Well, we are at a bar…"

"Whad 'bout you, Rich-boy?" Jou nearly shouted, already sounding a little drunk. "Ya goin ta drink?"

Kaiba scowled at the blond. Rather than hear the mutt's yapping and the rest of the friendship squad's annoying voices, Kaiba consented this once. "I will be, mutt," he said tersely. He got up to go to the bartender, completely oblivious to the pair of blue eyes that followed his movements.

As the evening turned into night, the bar began to fill with people…as were the glasses and bottles of the group of friends sitting and laughing at each other. Sometime during all the talking and drinking Atem and Yuugi had left their seats, leaving the two brunet look-alikes (more or less) sitting next to each other.

And they didn't even notice; the two were too far under the influence to even notice that the table they were currently sitting at now only held the two of them, the rest of its inhabitants leaving it as instructed by the two tri-haired teens.

"You know," the priest said, taking a swig of his umpteenth beer, "you have a really nice smile."

Kaiba grunted as he set his glass down. "It's the same as yours."

"Not really; you have slight dimples when you smile. It's cute on you. Haha, you should do it more often."

Blushing slightly, Kaiba frowned at the compliment. "Don't say stuff like that…"

"But it's true," said Seto, leaning towards the CEO. "Especially since you didn't deny me…"

The blush on Kaiba's cheeks became a darker red as he looked away. "Shut up, priest, it's not cute."

Said priest chuckled darkly, a feral gleam in his eyes. The alcohol was finally getting to him. "Come over here and make me then."

Kaiba's head whipped back but before he could say a word, the priest swooped down on him and capture his lips in a searing kiss. For the first few seconds, Kaiba was surprised as hell but soon he began pressing back, making the older man chuckle as the CEO furiously kissed him back. Vaguely, Kaiba could here something annoying...like whistles...

Kaiba snapped his eyes open, he wasn't even awared that he had closed them, as he looked around the bar. People all around them were cat calling and wolf whistling at the two of them and Kaiba had to fight the urge to blush. Quickly pushing the priest away from him, the CEO stood up, stumbling a bit, before making a beeline out of there.

"Kaiba!" shouted Seto but the CEO didn't slow down nor turn to look at him. He sighed. Standing up himself, Seto noticed Atem watching the whole scenario, a glass of wine pressed against his lips. The ex-pharaoh glanced up at him then before cocking his head to the side, a taunting smirk on his face as he looked at Seto. The look clearly stated 'Are you just going to stand there and let him go just like that?'

Seto smirked back; of course he wasn't. Turning on his heel, Seto also left the bar, walking into the crisp, night air. He looked around for awhile but, finally, he spotted his crush who was leaning against a building. Heading towards him in a light jog, Seto stopped besides him. He started to speak but Kaiba started first.

"...I'm not calling you 'Seto'."

The priest grinned. "Then call me 'Seth'. Is that better?"

Kaiba was silent before slowly nodding his head. "...Do you want to go back to my place?"

"Eager to get laid aren't we?"

"No, I'm not! Get your head out of the gutter!" Kaiba all but shouted, blushing furiously as Seth laughed.

"I'm merely teasing," he said, still smiling. He held out his hand. "Are you going to lead the way?"

Scowling, Kaiba refused the offered hand; pushing himself off from his position, he began to head in the direction of his car. "Of course I am."

A block or so away, two tri-haired teens watched the interactions with jovial expressions on their faces. As the the priest and the CEO began to walk away the two teens turned towards each other and gave a high-five...before both broke out in uncontrolled hiccups.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A penny for your thoughts, a dollar for your insides please :3


	17. Standing in the Rain

**Title:** Standing in the Rain

**Genre:** Poetry

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Vaseshipping

* * *

><p><strong>Standing in the Rain<strong>

The cool touch of the Egyptian rain,

Felt good to the touch of heartache's pain.

Calming in its gentle caresses,

It washed away her confessional love traces.

The young apprentice sighed as the wind blew,

Wishing she could start her last moments anew.

The moment flashed in her mind's eye,

Seeing her mentor's shocked face…she knew what it implied.

Oh, how she ran from that place!

Her tears falling forth like the Nile; the signs of her disgrace.

And now,

Here she stood under the endless rain,

Wondering if she would ever love another again.

She didn't notice a figure coming from behind,

Until a lone hand held her shoulder, its touch kind.

Turning towards gentle crimson eyes,

She was suddenly hit with a thought of the softest replies:

Her love was wasted on her adored mentor,

As it had never belonged to him but someone better.

Mana's hand rested above her sovereign's,

Her smile returning as the sky above them brightens.

Standing together in the receeding rainfall,

She gripped the hand of its owner, who she was now enthrall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just thought I'd tell ya'll this but when I was writing Atem's entrance into the poem I suddenly had the image of him stepping out and _SINGING_! GAH! I had to quit working and watch the Lucky Star dance and whatnot to get the image out of my head, lol! (I'm not real big on musicals…)

Anyways, it's been such a long time since I wrote a poem…I used to be really good at it but now I've gotten rusty. Maybe, I'll do another poem drabble to get me back into shape :D


	18. Apple and Cinammon

**Title:** Apple and Cinnamon

**Summary**: There's a ghost haunting the rooms and hallways of Domino High; no one knows why it haunts and (of course) no ever sees but when a new transfer student (who can see and speak to ghosts) enrolls, will he be able to help the ghost move on?

**Genre**: Supernatural/ Mystery/ Crime/ Horror

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Mnemoshipping

* * *

><p><strong>Apple and Cinnamon<strong>

The last bell of school rang and the students of Domino High filed out in crowds, happily heading home or to some hangout.

Marik wasn't one of them.

Since he enrolled here, he had accidentally found himself face to face with another ghost. Initially, ghosts were the reason he had switch schools in the first place (his last school had been filled with them) but this one didn't seem to bother him. Or rather, the ghost stayed away from him like the plague. It was out of simple curiosity that Marik finally sought the spirit out on his own, asking the age-old question on why it was here.

Of course, the ghost had no idea. Somewhere along the way it had forgotten why it roamed the hallways and glided through the schoolrooms. Especially during nighttime.

At first, upon hearing this, Marik didn't want to get involve with the phantom; history told him that getting involved would attract more ghosts to him, putting him right back where he started. He would have to switch schools again. However, there was something about it that made him want to help. He found the ghost beautiful (and that was saying something; he usually never thought of ghosts as good-looking); the first feature he noticed was its startling eyes that were the color of freshly spilled blood (yes, he was sick like that) followed by its uniquely tri-colored hair. He didn't get the feeling that it was a vengeful ghost…it just seemed lost. Marik had convinced himself that that was the reason he started to help it. Before he knew it, weeks were going by as he committed himself to finding about the teen's past. He even found himself slowly becoming attracted by the ghost, no longer referring to the ghost as "it" but rather by "him." He had ask the ghost what his name was but, alas, the ghost didn't seem to remember that either. That was until one day….

"_It's Yami."_

Marik nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the ghost's voice. Looking around his current classroom and finding no one was even remotely paying him any attention, he muttered under his breath, "Ra, don't just sneak up on me like that! You practically gave me a heart attack!"

The ghost made a sound of apology before repeating what he had said. "_It's_ _Yami."_

"Huh?" Marik turned to look at the spirit properly.

"_My name…it's Yami."_

Marik's eyes widen in comprehension. "Oh! Sorry….Umm, is that all you remember so far?"

_"Sadly, yes."_

Marik signed before putting on a bright smile. "Alright, we'll work with that," he whispered to the spirit. "I'm sure I can find something."

—Library, 4:38 pm—

The Egyptian teen's fingers twitched on top of the mouse as lavender eyes stared holes at the newspaper heading that had appeared on his computer screen.

**MISSING STUDENT FOUND MURDERED IN STORAGE ROOM AT DOMINO HIGH**

Marik read on:

_Missing high school student, Yami Mutou, was found in an unused storage room at Domino High; a victim of homicide and sexual assault._

_Police are tight-lipped about the case but have stated that his body had been washed with bleach, wiping away any evidence that could have helped in solving the murder case._

_Domino police released a photo of the boy and are asking for tips from anyone who may have an idea on who the teenager's murderer could be._

Marik stopped. So his ghost was a murder victim….

The Egyptian did more research, finding out that three years ago, his ghost was once the world renowned King of Games and at the high school Marik himself was currently attending, Yami was at the top of his class; excelling in his studies and was a major force in the student body. The teachers pretty much worshipped him and he was friendly with all of his classmates.

So, who would want to hurt and then kill him?

—Homeroom, 8:17 am; two days later—

Marik tapped his finger lightly against his desk, watching nothing outside the windows and trying to drown out the nonsense of his classmates. Ever since Marik had told Yami what he had found, the spirit had seemed…to suddenly lose it, like going into a frightening trance. It was heard to get the spirit to snap out of it but when he did, Yami abruptly left. And Marik hadn't seen him since then.

Sighing, Marik rest his forehead on the back of his hands before flinching (a great deal) when he felt a frigid touch on his shoulder.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Yami said as Marik clutched at his chest. "_When I spoke to you last time my voice startled you…."_

"No, it's fine," mumbled Marik, glancing at the spirit. If it was possible, the ghost looked even paler than the last time he'd seen him. A frown tugged at the Egyptian's lips; the sight worried him. "What is it that you came here for?"

_"I thought you should know—I found myself searching for someone…I didn't know who…but I found him. He's still here…."_

"Huh?" Yami wasn't making any sense. How could you be searching for something when have no idea what you're searching for?

_"Do you want to see him?"_ he asked.

"Uh…" Marik checked his watch. "Sure, I still got time before homeroom starts."

Marik followed out of his homeroom and down the hall. They had gone down two floors before Yami finally stopped a door. Marik glanced up and saw that they were at the classroom 2-B.

"Was this your old classroom?" Marik asked softly.

"_No."_

Marik was about to respond when the door opened suddenly. A man in his mid to late 30s, stood there with graying mahogany hair wearing a surprised expression that matched the Egyptian's own.

"Oh," said the man, the first to recover. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be standing right outside my door, haha. Did you need anything?"

Embarrass, Marik tried to rack his brain for a plausible excuse to be standing there; he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I-I was wondering if you, by chance, know of a student named Yami Mutou?"

He heard Yami gasp beside him and could feel the spirit staring holes at him but he was focused on the teacher's reaction; the man's eyes had widen for a fraction of a second and his jaw had tighten but Marik saw it.

"Yes, I knew of him," he replied, his expression solemn. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah, w-well…I have to write a report for class a-and it can be any topic we want…I chose to do Domino High's biggest unsolved mystery." That sounded lame, even to his own ears. _There's no way this guy is going to buy that_, Marik thought.

To his surprise, the man smiled. "Well, that's certainly an interesting topic to pick on! Are you the only one working on this topic?"

"Yeah; I haven't even told my teacher my topic yet," Marik said, a bit sheepishly.

"Oh, okay. Why don't you come back to my class sometime this afternoon? I can tell you as much as I can about him."

_Oh, my gosh, he bought it!_ "Yes, I will—umm…"

"Kirisaki," the man finished. He began to move past Marik. "I'll still be here til 7. Come whenever you have the time."

—The hallway outside Kirisaki-sensei's classroom, 6:20 pm—

_"This isn't a very good idea,"_ Yami said for what had to be the umpteenth time. "_There's something wrong with him; I don't like the feeling…."_ The spirit stopped before moving in front of Marik. "_Are you even listening?"_ he asked angrily.

Marik sighed. "I hear you, it's just…." He stopped walking. "I think he might know something that he was probably too afraid to speak to the police about. I think this is one step closer to finding out who murdered you. Besides," his voice lowered to a soft murmur, filled with kindheartedness as his hand reached out to rest on Yami's transparent cheek, "don't you think the reason why you're getting a bad vibe from all this is because you're afraid? To find out about your past? I know it might be scary for you but you can't just stay in this world forever. There's a better place than this, Yami."

Not waiting for a response, Marik removed his hand from Yami's form and continue to Kirisaki-sensei's door. Knocking on it, he slowly opened the door when he received no answer. "Kirisaki-sensei?" he called out.

The classroom was dark, the desks in room mere dark objects from the last rays of the afternoon sun. Marik stepped further into the classroom, finding it empty. _Maybe he was called away,_ Marik thought.

Suddenly the classroom door slammed shut behind him, causing the teen to whirl around. "Oh," Marik said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You startled me, Kirisaki-sensei."

The older man smiled slightly. "I apologize."

Marik frowned. Something seemed to be wrong with Kirisaki. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine...Listen, Marik, I'm sorry for this," said Kirisaki, advancing toward the teen.

Marik was just about to ask what he meant when he felt something crash into the side of his head. He went reeling backwards, knocking some of the desks over as he fell to the floor. His head started to throb painfully.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted, trying to get up but stopped short when Kirisaki stepped in front of him, untying his tie.

"Let's just say, that I've gotten extremely paranoid over the last few years. That whole story was supposed to have been buried; no one should've known about it...much less ask questions. I can't have you putting your nose into things that it shouldn't belong, now can I? No...better to just get rid of you now."

Realization flooded Marik as he began to back away from the teacher. He could vaguely hear Yami calling out to him but he was too focused on keeping as much distance as possible from the advancing "teacher." All too soon, his back hit the other side of the classroom wall, and he watched, terrified, as Kirisaki pulled a syringe case out of his jacket pocket.

"Now, if you cooperate with me here," Kirisaki said softly, taking the syringe out of its case. "This will be over before you know it..."

Marik couldn't think, couldn't move. His whole body suddenly went numb and he had to fight to keep the air flowing in and out of his lungs. As Kirisaki proceeded towards him, Marik shut his eyes, just as he felt his arm being yanked upwards.

This was it...

_"MARIK!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Horrible place to end it all, ne? But if I kept going this drabble would end up becoming a one-shot instead (or maybe it already is :[) Pity though, because I would really like to expand on it...I might just do that...Keyword here is _might_ though, lol. But the wheels are already turning...


	19. Stronger

**Title:** Stronger

**Summary:** ...honestly, this is just your regular PWP drabble. (⌒-⌒; )

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Headdressshipping

**Warning:** Jolly, if you're seeing this, turn back now! *in sing song voice* You've been specially warned, J. *evil laughter* ψ(｀∇´)ψ ( *｀ω´)

As for the rest of ya'll...please enjoy! o(^▽^)o

* * *

><p><strong>Stronger<strong>

Oxygen rushed out of Mahaado's lungs as his body was slammed and pushed up against a wall, his Millennium Ring hastily pulled over his head as lips pressed hard against his own, bruising and punishing.

A gasp escaped his lips allowing the offender to push his tongue inside Mahaado's mouth, pushing against his own tongue and attempting to dominate him.

But Mahaado was having none of that...for now anyway. He pushed back, successfully overtaking the intruder and holding back a moan as heated hands roughly roamed his body and nearly shredded his tunic.

He was so glad he didn't bother wearing that golden plate and cape today.

When the need for breath clawed through their clouded lust, the kiss was broken. Mahaado leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes as his breaths came out in shallow gasps pass his swollen lips. "You could not wait until tonight," he asked between breaths of air, "Priest Seto?"

He opened his eyes and was met with a startling shade of azure even in its darken haze.

"I have business to attend to tonight," the priest stated simply. He pulled Mahaado away from the wall and towards the bed saying huskily, "You should be honored that I even bothered to show up here after all."

"Ass," Mahaado growled, slowly losing whatever arousal he had, which never failed to ebb away due to Seto's arrogant words. He was close to just pulling away and ordering the egotistical priest out of his room but didn't have the time to even open his mouth again when he felt himself being practically thrown onto his bed, the blue-eyed priest quickly straddling him.

Mahaado felt Seto raise off him enough to rid himself of his robes as well as his own. He was pulled into another heated kiss and his breath was nearly taken away. Closing his eyes, Mahaado felt Seto's hands flitter across his body, teasing his nipples into harden nubs, tracing light touches around his inner thighs, and rubbing on his hipbones until the priest's body burned and left him painfully hard. He wanted more than this and Seto knew it. Damn him; always making him work for his pleasure.

"Seto," he growled, displeasure lacing his tone from the incessant teasing. He thrust his hips upwards against Seto's, further illustrating his need. He'd be damned if he begged. Not to him.

Seto pulled away, the Millennium Rod now in his right hand as he unsheathed the hidden blade. Upon seeing the steel blade glimmer slightly in the low lighting of his room, Mahaado wondered vaguely where his Ring was. He swallowed. "Put that away."

Smirking, Seto pressed the knife first on Mahaado's cheekbone, before gliding it down the priest's jawline and down the side of his throat, all the while staring at russet eyes with his cobalt ones. "Afraid, Mahaado?" he whispered, watching for any sign of fear from the man beneath him.

Which Mahaado refused to show; Rod or no Rod. He glared at Seto, inhaling sharply as he did so and held it. Immediately, he clenched his legs and turned them over, taking the Rod away from Seto's slacken grip. Mahaado merely glanced at it before tossing it away like Seto had with his Ring. "I am not afraid of you in the least, Seto," he said, a hint of smugness creeping in his voice. "Now, if you did not come here to just play around, I prefer it if you hurry it up."

A low growl escaped Seto before he reversed their positions, making sure that Mahaado couldn't overtake him again. "Good thing you are in such a rush," Seto said snidely as he brutally rocked his hips against Mahaado's, "because I cannot wait much longer either."

As if to prove his point, Seto raised Mahaado's legs above his hips and positioned himself before penetrating the brown-eyed priest in one vicious plunge, burying himself to the hilt in tight heat. He didn't waste any time covering the priest's mouth with his hand, making Mahaado's loud cry become smothered under it. A sadistic smirk graced Seto's lips as he rocked his hips forward, his hand still over Mahaado's mouth.

Cinnamon-colored eyes squeezed shut from the slow movement, the rude penetration causing more pain than pleasure. After a few more deep movements, the painful throbbing soon lessen away and Mahaado began to meet Seto's thrusts. The deliberate slowness soon wasn't enough for them and both priests began to speed up, pushing harder against the other, their thrusts becoming stronger.

Mahaado was the first climax, with Seto still pounding away until he too finally came. They both lay sprawled on the bed until Seto moved away, standing up and gathering his clothing and discarded Rod. Mahaado watched with half-lidded eyes, still riding on the aftershocks of his high, before turning around, his back to the priest.

"Do not make this a habit, Seto," Mahaado murmured, his voice lethargic. He heard said priest's "Hn" as a response and his footsteps fading away to nonexistence and Mahaado sighed.

Truth be told, he didn't really want this to end; secretly he enjoyed it and Seto's visits had eventually allow him to become more assertive when with him. In secluded rooms, he was a lot stronger than his meek and loyal personality in front of everybody else. Needless to say, he was sure he would see the blue-eyed priest again soon; if not for the sex than at least to see how far he could push Mahaado's newfound boldness against him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahhh..._that was fun_ X3 Okies, it wasn't that bad so, J, if you managed to get this far...congrats, lol X3 I pretty much just brushed over the sex scene but maybe next time I might do a proper one...But not on here. Perhaps on my other account :D

Please R&R and tell me whatcha think about these two priests together :3 And, oh, I so totally think Mahaado would act this way for those who were wondering :D I don't think he's going to let Seto walk all over him (I think "best him" would be the words I am looking for)...especially in this situation (besides the only punishment he would get is retailation from Seto XD ((because who's _he_ gonna tell? lol))


End file.
